


The Gamer and the Fan

by Femnewtmas



Series: One-Shots/Request things i guess [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gay, M/M, newt is his biggest fan, newt is lowkey in love with him, they're basically the late night crew, thomas is a famous youtuber, thomas is totally cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femnewtmas/pseuds/Femnewtmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Green was not exactly used to being recognized on the streets, even though he had a million youtube subscribers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gamer and the Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I finally got our tumblr set up! We take requests, so if you have any you can submit them! http://tomboy-tmr.tumblr.com

Thomas Green was not exactly used to being recognized on the streets, even though he had a million youtube subscribers. How, you may ask? His content usually ranged from video-game streams and other random playthroughs without the use of a facecam. His personal information was kept hidden from his viewers, and his anonymous identity online was shaped under his username, Greenie. Most of his streams ended up with multiple energy drinks, a few of his good friends, and a horrible headache the day after words. It was all in good fun though, since his fans usually enjoyed tagging along, but very few made it through the whole entire stream. His username wasn't exactly original but being his nickname of many years from a fellow friend on the stream, it stuck. The others on the stream had pretty unoriginal names as well, but Thomas wasn't one to judge. Minho's nickname, Runhoe, was just the word run combined with his name due to his obsessive passion for running. Thomas found it strange, but that didn't stop him from occasionally joining his friend on said runs. Teresa's nickname on the stream was Betera. She didn't really offer any explanation as to why or how she had thought of the nickname, but Thomas couldn't really care less. Aris held the nickname Artner, which again went unquestioned. 

Naturally, Thomas was recovering from his weekly all-nighter stream as he walked down to the supermarket. His heart practically running on caffeine at this point, whether it be coffee, tea, or another energy drink he couldn't recall. Minho had planned to come over later, so he needed to grab a few things in order to keep his sanity for the rest of the remaining hours of the day. Arriving at his destination, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his navy hoodie before retrieving his phone. A few texts from Minho requesting chips and some tumblr notifications from his followers was all that came up on the home screen. He sent a vague response back to Minho and opened up his tumblr to answer the comments while walking over to hopefully find what he needed. After answering a few, he put his phone back in his pocket and finally looked up at his surroundings. Thomas tilted his head slightly to read the labels on the cans, analyzing which one he wanted to get. Settling on his favorite one, he grabbed a few cans before finding the cheapest bag of chips for Minho (which he would most likely complain about later) and headed to the front of the store. It only took a minute for the man behind the counter to scan his things and place them in the bag before Thomas was on his way. 

"Shuckface!" Minho's voice rang out loudly through the flat as Thomas closed the door and set the bag on the counter before kicking off his shoes. The brunet shrugged off his coat before hanging it up and setting off to go find his flatmate. His legs felt like jelly even after the small walk down the street, sometimes that made him wonder how Minho was able to go on all these runs with the sleep schedule they had both inhabited. Thomas ran his hands through his dark brown locks, sighing and letting his hand drop down to his face, rubbing at his tired eyes. He felt utterly defeated, and after dealing with Minho he already planned on a long nap. At this moment, he just wanted to lay down and never get up ever again. 

“Hey, Min-” Thomas started to say as he walked into the living room, his friend slowly coming into his view along with… somebody else? Minho smiled at him, his teeth as obnoxiously white as always and his hair with enough hair gel in it to fill a whole bathtub. He nodded to the other figure next to him, who slowly turned to face him. The male was tall and lanky, with pure blond hair that looked like spun gold. His dark piercing eyes found Thomas’s after a moment and Thomas could feel his breath being taken away, as cliche as it sounded. 

“Hey, Tomboy. This here’s Newt!” Minho introduced the blond man, who continued to stare at Thomas intently, as if creating a mental image of the brunet. “He’s a pretty big fan of the stream and one of my runnin’ mates! He’s a big fan o’ yours, so he asked to meet you and of course I said yes!” The Asian explained with a small smirk dancing on his lips. Breaking out of his trance, Newt tore his eyes away from Thomas’s while his face flushed softly. His lips curved upwards in a slight grin but he was quick to hide it. ‘Okay, so if he’s a fan of the stream then why was only he being introduced to Newt? What about Teresa and Aris?’ Thomas wondered to himself, staring blankly at the other two. Minho caught Thomas’s curious gaze and gestured towards the blond with a wink. A smirk appeared on his friend’s lips again as he pointed at the blonde before raising his hands in a heart. 

Shuck. Now it all added up. The blond had some sort of crush on him or something. The idea of his fans developing crushes on him wasn’t a foreign thought to the brunet. But he never expected to actually have a face-to-face interaction with one of them in his living room! Now Thomas understood why Teresa and Aris weren’t exactly welcomed to the event. Thomas stared at Minho, obviously taken aback before his eyes flickered over to the blonde who was looking at Thomas yet again. ‘Is there something on my face? Why does he keep lookin’ at me like tha-’ 

Fuck. 

At that moment Thomas finally remembered, he didn’t show his face to his audience. What the hell was Minho thinking? More importantly, what was Newt thinking? He could feel his face start to heat up, anxiety becoming more present with every passing second. Did he live up to everybody’s expectations? Or was he not handsome enough? The worst part about nobody knowing what you looked like, was that everybody pictured you as the most godlike man in the world. Thomas was far from that though! Which is exactly the reason why he didn’t share any personal information online, it gave people more things to torture you with. 

“I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable, mate.” Newt’s voice was low and soft, his British accent present with each word spoken. He offered Thomas a shy smile when the brunet looked up again, pushing his golden hair out of his face. “I was just maybe wonderin’ if you would uh… maybe like to go out sometime?”

* * * 

 

Thomas yawned softly, stretching back against his chair like a cat until he heard the satisfying crack of his muscles before they loosened up. He scanned through the comments section on the stream, adjusting his headphones before starting to move his player around after the brief pause. 

“Minho’s totally guilty! Hey! Stop hitting me man it’s Minho, I swear!” Aris complained, his character sprinting away from Teresa’s as she ruthlessly gunned him down. It was pretty much the same ordeal as usual, with everybody messing around and shooting each other randomly. The goal of the game was to find the one traitor, and everybody else was innocent. None of them were very good with lying, except for Teresa, and Minho just straight out gunned down anybody in sight. Thomas and Aris usually tried to negotiate with whoever they encountered throughout the game, but if it was Minho, it commonly ended with a bloodbath. 

“Teresa, chill out!” Aris whined in vain as his character finally died. “See, told you I’m innocent!” He didn’t sound that upset, more likely annoyed that he barely got to play through any of the round and would have to spectate the rest. Luckily, Thomas was hidden where he knew neither Teresa nor Minho would find him, so all he had to do was wait.

The brunet’s head turned slightly when he heard the front door to the flat open and close slowly. He shrugged and looked back to the game, brushing it off as the wind. But when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders, Thomas couldn’t help himself from squealing. Laughter filled his ears, the taunts of his friends asking what had happened followed shortly after words. 

“Don’t worry ladies ‘n gents, my bloody boyfriend is okay.” Newt’s voice giggled from behind Thomas. The brunet sighed, his shoulders relaxing as he grinned at all of the comments flooding in about Newt. Shifting over to the side of his chair, he grabbed the blond’s hand, pulling Newt onto his lap before resting his chin on the Brit’s shoulder. 

“Next time maybe you should try this cool thing called knocking so you don’t scare the shit out of me.” Thomas grumbled, pulling off his headset so he could properly talk to Newt without anybody else listening in (except for Minho who was only one room over, but Thomas didn’t really care at this point.) The Brit’s face lit up with a smile that could rival the sun as he laughed, the sound sending shivers through Thomas’s spine. 

“Sorry. Didn’t think you really minded that much, Tommy.”

“As long as it’s you I don’t.”

“THOMAS CAN YOU STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND THE ROUND JUST STARTED!”

Thomas felt a devious grin form on his features as he pressed the disconnect button. This would take a while, and he didn’t exactly want to be interrupted.


End file.
